Among developers of workstation software, it is increasingly important to provide a flexible software environment while maintaining consistency in the user's interface. An early attempt at providing this type of an operating environment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,522 to Hernandez et al. This patent discusses a combined graphic and text processing system in which a user can invoke a dynamic menu at the location of the cursor and invoke any of a variety of functions from the menu. This type of natural interaction with a user improves the user interface and makes the application much more intuitive.
Comparing text has evolved from early o systems where specific fields in a text were comparable to today's computer systems which facilitate full text compares of enormous databases of information. A deficiency that exists even today in compare systems is the ability to perform language sensitive comparisons of information. For example, various spellings in a particular language should all collate in a sort operation to provide correct, proper comparison and sorting of text. Applicant is unaware of any prior art reference that provides the solution present in the subject invention.